


Трое

by Mariza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Сделано на «Неделю рыжих» в дайри-сообществе «Таверна «Пятый лебедь»» | at the "Redhead week" fest on diary.ru.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Трое

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: фото из интернета, кадры из фильмов «Ной», «Тринадцатая сказка»  
> Размер: 750х600  
> Примечание: в моем хэдканоне вся троица Дамблдоров рыжая.


End file.
